Currently, there are a variety of electronic map service systems on the market, which may not only provide users with the search for a variety of points of interest via the Internet, but may also provide routes, road condition inquiries and other navigation functions. However, these map service systems require the user to input explicit location information in order to provide the feedback results related thereto. If the location information inputted by the user is inexplicit or the information inputted is overgeneralized, the feedback result is frequently empty, and sometimes even if the user changes the search content inputted for several times, one cannot get the results in accordance with his/her demand. For instance, when the user inputs “will date with my girlfriend at Shangdi Hualian at 7 pm tonight” in a map search, although such inputted information contains several user's demands, it does not give an explicit search location, and thus there is not any electronic map system that can get feedback results.
In terms of this problem, there is an urgent need to provide a method and an apparatus for inquiring a map according to a user's demand contained in a query statement so as to solve it.